1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas engine operated machine including a machine unit which includes an engine burning a gas fuel, and a working device such as a generator driven by the engine, the machine unit being surrounded by and fixed to a rigid frame formed by framing an elongated frame material, and an upper portion of the machine unit being covered with a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An engine operated machine, e.g., an engine power-generating machine utilized as a general-purpose power source machine driven outdoors and using a gas engine adapted to bum a gas fuel such as natural gas, LPG gas and the like in respect of running cost and in respect of consideration for the environment, has begun to come into wide use in recent years (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1-41654).
In such type of gas engine operated machine, it is common that gas piping parts such as a gas fuel pressure regulator, gas shut-off valves and the like are fixed directly on a frame member of the above rigid frame in order to support the gas piping parts stably.